Sharlene
Sharlene(シャーリーン, Shārīn) Is the IGO's newest Beast-Tamer that brought in to work in the 1st Biotope Facility alongside her grandmother, Shai-Nefer, and was give the task of taking care of the multitudes of beasts that are said to have been raised there naturally or through genetic engineering. Like her predecessor before her, Sharlene is tasked with training and taming the beasts that are cloned and created to understand or attempt to resurrect a fallen species by order of the president. She is shown to have a very close, almost sister-like, relationship with Kaisha, who she met after her grandmother took her in and began raising and training her in using her newfound abilities. Appearance Despite being 18 years old, Sharlene is shown to be much shorter than most girls her age, especially when compared to her adopted sister, who is way taller than her. She was shown to be light-tanned during her younger age, but due to the training she endured from her grandmother, she has become brown-tanned from head to toe. In terms of outfits, Sharlene shows to wear a unique combination of revealing and covering clothes at times. Her most common outfit is a string bra that she wears with long leggings and a shirt she choose to leave open whenever she is working. Her hairstyle is shown to be big-tails put together with a horse-shoe that her grandmother gave to her as a birthday present, and shows to often wear special armor plating on her fore-arms that also act as a key to open the cages of the animals she often has to train and tame. Personality Since she was a younger girl, Sharlene shown to be a very shy and often at times secluded girl who didn't show to have much ability to talk with any normal person, running behind her parents or simply not saying anything whenever she was called to. Her shyness slowly began to disappear when she met her first beast after running away from home after being tired of the constant teasing, resulting in her helping out a beast that was hurt and in pain. Due to this kindness that she gave, it eventually allowed her to be more calm and soothing towards the beasts and ingredients, eventually allowing her to even befriend them at times. After joining her grandmother in the IGO, Sharlene began showing to be much more open and very talkative to everyone she met. It also showed that she became very protective of the beasts she met and tamed, often ignoring her grandmother's command to send them into any form of danger even when she is suppose to. Despite all the affection towards the beasts, Sharlene is seen to care deeply for her grandmother and her adopted sister, even going as far as helping them whenever they needed something from her, so long as it didn't collide with her love for the beasts that she helped raise and tame. Synopsis History Equipment Power & Abilities Quotes Trivia Behind The Scenes Category:IGO Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Human World Category:Beast-Tamer Category:Female